


The Kids Are Alright

by Hearts0897



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, No beta we die like woman, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearts0897/pseuds/Hearts0897
Summary: When the end of the world hits 4 kids are left stranded with only the clothes on their backs and the weapons in their hands. Can they adapt to this new world? Well, adults always did say kids were good at adapting.





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me this is my first story on Ao3. Everything works the same as the walking dead and is set in the same universe. I hope you like it, and feedback is always appreciated 🖤

Hey I set this up on my phone so please tell me if you notice any errors or anything like that. Help from you guys is very appreciated as I already said, I'm going to write the first chapter soon. So don't worry! I'll be adding tags as I go so that's why it's a little empty right now. Its been pretty hard to come up with exactly what I want to do with this, but the gist of it is I want to very loosely follow some of the walking dead plot, but I haven't watched like any of the newer stuff. So be warned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now onto the actual story, I'm not sure I have a posting schedule yet but I'll try to work on it


End file.
